1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the removal of vermin from human habitations. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for tracking vermin so that the vermin entry points into human habitation may be sealed.
2. State of the Art
Over the centuries, much effort has been directed to killing and/or trapping vermin so that they may be removed from human habitation. The present invention is based on the premise that it is more humane and more efficient to determine the entry point(s) of vermin to human habitation and to seal those entry points. Several criteria are important to the invention. The methods and apparatus must be safe to both humans and wildlife, including pets. The methods and apparatus must be aesthetically non-intrusive. The methods and apparatus must be easy to deploy and must be relatively inexpensive.